What is that feeling?
by Loreleyx3
Summary: Again Peter tries to teach Jane how to fly. But Jane doesn't really believe in him. And what is that new feeling when he is with her? Will she tell him? Peter X Jane
1. Chapter 1

**WHAT IS THAT FEELING?**

"Come with me" he whispered and reached one hand out for her. "Where to?", asked Jane sceptic and pinned her eyes together. Like a cat she looked carefully into his brown ones. She didn't really believe in that young boy. "Just take my hand and fly with me." Jane's eyes widened. "Fly?! I will definitely not fly!" Peter rolled his eyes. "Come on, Jane. In Never Land, not to fly? That's impossible." Jane fold her arms in front of her chest and sighed. "It is, cause I am not doing it." She turned around.

Peter looked a bit hurt. How could a girl be that stubborn? He scratched the back of his head which he always did when he didn't really know how to deal with somebody.

Quiet and slowly he flew around her so that he could be on eyelevel with her. Jane gasped when she suddenly noticed the flying boy in front of her. "Don't you want to discover Never Land?" he asked with a soft tone. His face was looking pale in the moonlight, and his eyes like two big brown jewels. Jane opened her mouth and wanted to say something, but she was distracted by his eyes. He floated in front of her like a lovely feather.

"But I cant fly…" she whispered and turned her head away from Peters face so that she hadn't to look into his eyes anymore. Peter smiled. "Everyone can" he said and without asking he grabbed after Jane's hand and guided her gently to the end of the rock. "Peter?" she asked quietly and hold on with him. Peter smiled whimsically. He whistled a soft tone with his two fingers in his mouth and out of the forest came a small yellow light. It twinkled. "A fairy?" Jane asked. "Of course. Faith, trust and pixie dust. You need it to fly." "But I've said that-" Jane was stopped by Peter who lied a finger on her mouth. "Jane, you can do it. Maybe the first time you failed, but I know that you can do it now. Just believe me." Peter left her hand and flew a few meters away. The little fairy came closer to Jane and flew around her in circles. The dust fell down over her body like a beautiful long dress. Her orange hair were streamed in the golden air. She really was looking wonderful, Peter thought and flew back to her. He took her hand again. "And now think about something happy, trust and fly."

Jane gulped but then slowly closed her eyes. She breathed in and out. "I do believe" she whispered. Memories rushed trough her head. She thought about home, about Daniel, the lost boys and about Peter. Peters face in the moonlight, his eyes, his gently talking with her. Maybe he wasn't as young as he showed himself. A warm feeling embraced her soul and let it fly, a soft pulse fluttered inside. Then she took a step forward that she could feel the very end of the rock. His sharp edges tickled at her feet. She felt the soft wind around her, the fresh air in her lungs when she breathed in, she listened to the wild and lovely sound of Never Land.

Jane leaned forward and let herself blowing with the wind which came from down. She stretched out her arms, she felt that she loosed ground under her feet. Her hair was streaming wild in the wind which took her higher and higher. She was flying.

Jane opened her eyes slowly. She saw the jungle under her, the village of the Indians, the tree of Peter and the lost boys, the ship of captain Hook. Everything was shared in big distances on the island. It became smaller and smaller. Everything was looking peaceful at night.

Tears were formed in her eyes and were flying out of the corners of her eyes in little sparkles twinkled in the light in the sky.

Suddenly she felt two arms around her waist. "Peter" she said softly. " I knew you would do it" he smiled and flew with her higher. When they were over the soft clouds of Never Land he took both hands of her this time so that she could face him. They flew together in a circle, watching at each other. Jane's eyes were shining in the light and glistened of her tears.

"Thank you" she said quietly. Her voice almost broke. Jane was happy and sad at the same time. Furthermore she hadn't much courage. She didn't really feel good with him alone. She has been unfriendly to him, she said terrible things to him. But now she did believe. She did believe in him. "You don't have to thank. You did it by your own." "No, that is not right. You helped me although I was so terrible to you." Peter became serious. "I, I want to apologize" she continued with stuttering. Peter looked deep into her eyes. Jane avoided his eyes after a few seconds. She couldn't stand it.

He wanted to lay a hand on her cheek but when he got closer a feeling rushed through his hand which made him pull back. He watched at his hand and pulled is eyebrows together in confusion. He sighed and then said soft: "It is okay, Jane. Just fly with me. Don't say anything." "But I've hurt you" Jane whispered. "How can you simply put it away?" "I don't simply put it away. But I'm with you, so my anger is blown away. I don't have a reason to be angry." Jane looked puzzled. "What do you mean with that?" Now it was Peter who looked to the side. "I don't know. It is a feeling which I've never had before." Jane impression softened. Could it be that the flying boy in front of her, who always would be a child, who would never grow up, who couldn't love, professed, could nevertheless love?

"Jane?" His voice pulled her out of her deep thoughts. Lovely he was looking at her, a bit worried. "Sorry, I was just thinking." Peter nodded. Jane was still looking at him.

"Hm, Peter?" she asked. His brown eyes wandered to her blue ones. "Yes?" "May I… try something? Its maybe an explication for your feeling." His eyes shined. "You know what it is?" "Maybe…" Peter pinned his eyes together. "Then… do it" he said quietly and waited. Jane was looking into his eyes and lied one hand on his cheek and came closer to his face. Peter drew back a bit, looked puzzled and his eyes grew a bit bigger so that they glistened more, his mouth opened lightly.

"That feeling Jane, it becomes stronger…" he whispered, barley moved his lips. Jane felt his breath on her lips. "I know Peter, I know" she whispered back and then finally captured her lips with his, gently and just for a short moment. Peters eyes grew wide. That feeling which he had before when he wanted to touch her cheek became as strong as something in his body wanted to explode, his insides stretched, his heart beat faster. Slowly Jane pulled back to see Peters face. A slightly blush was over his face. A little grin shooed over her face, she looked down. Peter lifted his hand hesitantly and touched with his for – and middle finger his lips. It prickled. He was looking at her with an impression she couldn't explain: confused, happy, sad. "What's wrong Peter? Was it wrong to-" Jane was interrupted by him. He now lied both hands on each of her cheeks. Her skin felt soft, warm. His face got closer. "I can touch you" he said quietly. "What?" "I couldn't touch you before. It was like a light which burst through my body. But now…" He paused, he looked desperate. "Jane…" he said quietly. "What is that feeling?"


	2. Chapter 2

Jane only stared at him and didn't know what to answer. That question was such a simple question but why was it so hard to find a correct answer? Suddenly a terrible thought rushed through her mind. If she said the true meaning of that feeling, Peter would find out that he could love and he would consequently send her back home. The warm feeling scaled off her soul and became less and less. Panic she looked around and noticed that they both were slowly sinking to the ground.

Peter also observed her uncertainness and looked at her confused. "Why are we sinking, Jane? You don't think at something happy anymore, do you?" The girl opened her mouth but no word came out. Disappointed she closed it again and bit her lower lip. They passed the big treetops of Never Land. On big branches little birds snuggled with each other, hid their heads in the soft feathering.

Gently her feet touched the ground of a big even rock. They have landed next to a big lake. A lot of fireflies were twirling through the air and its lights reflected in the dark water. Peter's hands slipped off her cheeks. Jane wanted to grab them again because she already missed the warmth of his skin on hers. Finally she didn't dare to. It was silent. Only the frogs were singing their good night- song, sitting on the brink of the lake.

"I am confused", Peter said quietly and hugged himself as if he would freeze. His gaze followed the little reflecting lights. "Peter…", Jane began and wanted to lay down a hand on his shoulder but he immediately drew back. "I don't want to feel it anymore. I just want to know what it is…" Her heart broke into thousand pieces. Shaky she took in a deep breath. "You actually know what this feeling is called, don't you?" No answer. Jane sighed. "Love has a lot of different sides. You can love your siblings, you can love the lost boys. You can love one single person from the bottom of you heart. This person belongs to you then." "The lost boys also belong to me!" he said loudly. "But I love them, too. This love you have to them isn't the same love you have to…me…" Peter turned around and looked into her face, eyes widened. Tears were coming up in Jane's eyes. "I am so sorry." "No. You don't have to apologize. I have to. I shouldn't have spent that much time with you." His words made her wound in her chest deeper and deeper. "You mean you regret the time we spent together?", she asked weakly. "No. But… I just don't know. I just can't love. Love means growing up." "You want to send me back home!" "No. Do you really think I want to?" "But you have to decide, Peter!", her voice was shrill and hysteric. "How do you want to live? With love? Without love?" "I don't know, Jane!" "What do you actually know? And what do you actually want?" she screamed and tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"That you'll stay here!", Peter shouted back and gasped when he noticed what he just had said. "What…", Jane whispered, tears stopped, eyes widened. He bit his lower lip. "I want you to stay here. With me. Forever" he whispered back after a while and scratched his head. Jane's knees became soft and she sank to the ground. In the last moment Peter floated over to her and grabbed her arms to pull her up. "Jane?" he asked carefully and tried to catch her gaze. "You… you really want me to stay here?" she asked in uncertainness. "I know it has to make sacrifices. But when you'll stay, we both don't have to grow up." A little smile shooed over her lips. "Forever is a very long time, you know?" He looked a bit disappointed. "But then… please only a little bit longer. A bit more than a little bit." Jane smiled lovely. "Please make my dream come true", Peter added in a whisper.

It seemed like his eyes would stroke gently her face, maybe even tenderly. Jane was lost in his ones and her mind almost failed. "I think I can do it", she whispered back and with those words Peter threw his arms around her body to give her a long and warm embrace. Jane pressed her head against his shoulder and never wanted to let him go. Fireflies were dancing around them, hair blowing in the air. Peter was the first one who pulled back. His gaze stroke her face again and rested at her lips. "Jane…", he began. "Yes?" "M- may I try something?" "What?"

Gently Peter touched both of her cheeks again which made her heart beat faster again. But not only hers, also Peter became nervous. Slowly he leaned forward until Jane could feel his breath on her pink lips. She closed her eyes and Peter finally captured his lips with hers. Breath stopping, hearts exploding, warmth everywhere, beautiful feeling. Never ending. Never Land.

When they pulled back they smiled at each other, took each others hand and flew back to the tree to tell the others.


End file.
